During deep reactive ion etching (DRIE) of wafers of semiconductor substrate, the wafers are positioned and held in place on an electrostatic clamping disk. The clamping disk uses a DC power source to induce a charge on the surface of the wafer to be etched. The charge on the wafer provides an electrostatic force that pulls the wafer onto the clamping disk. As opposed to mechanical clamping, an electrostatic clamping mechanism increases a surface area of the wafer available for etching.
The clamping disk also includes a cooling mechanism for cooling a back side of the wafer during the DRIE etching process. The cooling mechanism provides helium gas which flows through channels in the clamping disk to the back side of the wafer. Helium gas serves as a heat transfer medium between the wafer and the clamping disk.
If DRIE etching of the wafers is used to form slots or holes (hereinafter and in the claims referred to collectively as “slots”) through a thickness of the wafers, an etch stop material must be used on the back side of the wafers to protect the clamping disk from an etching plasma generated during the DRIE process and to prevent escape of helium gas used to cool the back side of the wafers. The escape of helium gas can cause inadequate cooling of the wafers during the etching process, and/or the wafers may be pushed off of the clamping disk by an increase in helium pressure to compensate for helium gas escape.
Various etch stop materials may be applied to the back side of the wafers to protect the clamping disk from damage and to prevent the escape of helium gas. Of the etch stop materials that may be used, relatively hard etch stop materials provide the best protection for the clamping disk. However, relatively hard etch stop materials are difficult to completely remove from the back side of the wafers once the etching process is complete.
Relatively, soft etch stop materials, such as photoresist polymers, are easier to remove from the back side of the wafers. However, under etching conditions, degradation products or a film residue from the relatively soft etch stop materials may accumulate on the clamping disk making it difficult to adequately clamp and seal the wafers on the clamping disk. The residue may also interfere with the flow of cooling gas to the back side of the wafers and may reduce thermal conduction between the wafers and the clamping disk. Removal of the residue may require significant downtime for the etching system thereby reducing product yield. Accordingly, improved methods for DRIE etching of wafers are needed to improve product yield and reduce problems associated with use of apparatus for DRIE etching of wafers.
With regard to the foregoing, the disclosure provides a process for etching semiconductor substrates (such as those in wafer form) using a deep reactive ion etching process to produce slots in the substrates. The process includes applying a first layer to a back side of a substrate as a first etch stop material. The first layer is a relatively soft etch stop material. A second layer is applied to the first layer on the back side of the substrate to provide a composite etch stop layer. The second layer is a relatively hard etch stop material. The substrate is etched from a side opposite the back side of the substrate to provide a slot in the substrates.
Advantages of the embodiments described herein can include the ability to easily remove substantially all of the etch stop materials from the back side of the wafers once the etching process is complete. Another advantage can be that the exemplary composite etch stop materials described herein have increased resistance to residue formation on the clamping disk thereby reducing interference in the flow of cooling gas to the back side of the wafers and improving a seal between the wafers and the clamping disk.